Integrated circuit devices, such as processors, accelerators, and others, can include multiple computation engines. For example, the integrated circuit device can include parallel computation engines that are capable of performing large, multi-stage computations, such as convolutions. As another example, the integrated circuit device can include computation engines for more specific operations, such as accumulating values or performing floating point math.
The data on which the computation engines operate can be retrieved from a memory of the integrated circuit device. Results produced by the computation engines can further be written to the memory. The memory may be limited in size, due to considerations such as the available space on the chip for the memory.